Lost in the games: Enzo and AndrAIa
by Sweet Bubbie
Summary: What happened when Enzo and AndrAIa were lost in the games? The answer lies here. LEMONS/VIOLENCE.
1. A Foreword

Foreword: This story is based off of the show reboot. I do not own any of the characters.

Time is different here

nano second= minute

one second= one day

one minute= one week

cycle= one month

If you are fan of reboot and you watched the 3rd season Turbo informs Enzo he should only be 11, which means only 1 year in real time would have went by. They compiled quicker in the games. So where as they should have only aged 1 year they will age 10 years over the time of this story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Initial Loss

Enzo and AndrAIa: Lost in the games

Note: I do not own any of the characters from Reboot. I am just a huge fan.

Also, this is series will be for mature audiences, due to smut/lemons as they get older.

This is set directly after Enzo's loss in the game.

Chapter 1: The initial loss

The game rose out of Mainframe echoing, "Game Over. User wins." Enzo laid on the ground of the floating arena where he had just lost the fight to the User that played as Satan. He shrank his body, curling his knees into his chest and cradling them with both of his arms. Tears slid out of his now only useful eye. He had failed. He failed his sister, he failed Mainframe, he failed AndrAIa, and he failed Frisket. Most of all he failed Bob, the man that he looked up to all his life and was now missing in the web. Bob trusted him to protect Mainframe if anything happened to him, and Enzo had just left with the game. He didn't know if he would ever see Mainframe or his sister again.

"Enzo! Are you okay?" AndrAIa was yelling as she ran towards him. He couldn't respond, his back was facing her so hopefully she wouldn't see his tears. He was so ashamed, how could he face her after this? Would she think he was a loser? She was the only person who really did believe in him, but after all she had thought he was a guardian since the day they met.

AndrAIa dropped to her knees as soon as she reached Enzo. His body was shaking and she knew that he was crying. She ran he hand along his back, rubbing it to sooth him in any manner. "It's going to be alright Enzo." She cooed. She knew that they could survive as game sprites; after all she was a game sprite. She knew that wasn't the issue at the moment though. He had just left his beloved home Mainframe, and his sister and friends behind. Sadly, they were left behind to a city that virus were trying to take over. Fortunately the viruses were contained behind a fire wall. She worried about his eye, it looked pretty bad when they he was fighting. Frisket walked around to the front of Enzo and sat down protectively in front of him.

"No, it's not AndrAIa." He whimpered, "We lost the game. We may never get back home." He whispered. More tears began to stream from his face.

"Guardian, it will be it ok. We will find a way back; you're so clever you'll figure it out." She said trying to boost up his self-esteem.

"I'm not though. I wasn't even a guardian when we met AndrAIa. When you saw Bob change my Icon was when I became a Cadet. I haven't been trained and I don't know as much as I pretend too. You trusted me to protect you because I'm a guardian and it was all a lie. I'm so basic. I'm sorry." He said with more tears falling, but still refusing to face her.

"I always knew you weren't a guardian, Enzo. Well, I thought you were in my game, but I could hear everything you guys said to one another." She said with a small smile, "I trust you to protect me because you are smart and caring. You are far from basic." She said then she grabbed his face and turned it towards her. "Your eye looks really bad Enzo." She said concerned. She wiped his tears from his face, "I hope we get out of this game soon to take care of it." There was nothing that could be done about it here. AndrAIa ripped a piece of seaweed from her pants and tied it around his head covering his eye.

He sat there was his mouth hanging open for a brief moment, "You knew the whole time?" He was now extremely embarrassed. When she nodded and finished tying the clothing., he reached his hand to hers and gently held it. "Thank you AndrAIa." He knew that she would know it meant for more than covering his eye. She always knew what to say to comfort him. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"We should leave the arena." She said. He gave a weak nod and as he watched her stand. She pulled on his hand that was still intertwined with hers. He stood up with a groan. His body was sore and his empty bloody eye socket was burning. He raised his other hand to his eye. He hadn't really thought about his physical pain, just his loss of his home and family. As they were retreating to the edge all the sudden the game started again. " AndrAIa! If we win it may take us back to Mainframe!" He shouted. "Alphanumeric!" He watched as the used began to pick.

"You can't fight now Enzo! You're hurt!" AndrAIa almost growled at him.

Enzo's single eye widen, "AndrAIa, I have to try! This could be our only hope." He squeaked. He ran towards one of the characters that were lighting up and she yanked his arm. He pulled backwards into her, his mouth agape. "What are you doing?" He gasped. Then her nail touched his neck. The room went black.

AndrAIa lowered Enzo's body to the ground with ease. She couldn't let him be hurt, but she had to try to win this for him. "Frisket, you stay here with Enzo." She commanded the dog. Frisket whined at her, he didn't want her to fight alone, "Frisket, I am a game sprite, a warrior. My job is to defeat the user." She answered. Frisket laid down by Enzo. AndrAIa watched the user battle the first game sprite and easily defeated it. Then she used Enzo tactic of waiting to guess what the user would pick. She jumped in front of the lit glass panel, "REBOOT!" She shouted as she double clicked her Icon.

She booted as an Icere, a fairy of the ice. She dropped down in front of the user, who had once again predictably chosen Satan. She was relieved; she had watched his moves when he had battled Enzo. Plus, she now had a vendetta against this user, he hurt her beloved Enzo. Enzo was the only person who ever cared about AndrAIa. He was so interested in everything she had to say in that first game, she had never known any sort of affection before him and main frame.

"Round one. FIGHT!" The game blared.


	3. Chapter 2: Frisket, were not in Mainfram

Chapter 2

_Frisket, were not in Mainframe anymore!_

AndrAIa stepped to the user, he immediately swung at her. She knew that he was the aggressive type, so she decide to use her speed against him. She dodged his blow and raised her hand to her lips. She blew him a kiss of frost freezing him in place. She jumped into the air and did a bicycle kick to the frozen statue of Satan. With that the Ice broke and he fell to the ground. The battle continued on and AndrAIa continued her win. She then won the second battle. Quickly she ran over to Enzo and Frisket changing their Icons back to normal. The game left into the sky, but they were not in left in Mainframe.

The system was a tiny system compared to Mainframe. There were some apartments, a few places to access energy and a principles office. She leaned over Enzo and he was still knocked out. It was probably better this way. When he woke he would realize that they weren't back in his home. He would blame himself for losing, especially since AndrAIa won.

A few binomes walked by and stared at them, "Excuse me, can you help us?" She asked them. Two of them stared blankly at her, but one stepped forward. "Did you come from the games? Are you game sprites?" He asked.

_How to answer that? _She thought to herself. She technically was a game sprite, converted to a sprite. "No, we are sprites from another system. We got trapped in the games and then ended up here." She answered. Folks didn't always handle the thought of game sprites well.

He nodded his squared head, "I figured. We are a binomial system, we only have one sprite. He is our ." He then looked down at Enzo, "We'd better take him to the principle office to get that eye looked at." He then looked him over again, "He is alive, right?"

"YES!" She shouted, alarmed at the thought that anyone would think that he was dead. "We need to get his eye attention." She lifted his body up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The binomes and Frisket also tried to help. "Thank you for helping us. It is very kind of you." She said looking forward.

Finally, when they reached the principles office they were greeted by the . He was sitting in a chair looking over system files. His glasses were squared and the same color as AndrAIa's hair. He had gold curly hair, and black skin, with green eyes. "Sprites?" He said looking shocked, "but how?"

She launched into the story about how Enzo was a young guardian and was trusted to protect their system when their former guardian had been attacked by a virus and sent into the web. She explained that Enzo and her had been playing games and finally found one they couldn't win. She would never point out that he lost and she didn't. After the story was done the yelled, "MEDICS!" A bunch of bionomes rushed in and picked up Enzo, "Fix his eye with the best technology we have." He commanded. He felt sorry for the children, lost in the games. They were away from their home and families. The young guardian had too much responsibility placed on his shoulders. AndrAIa went to follow after the medical team and Enzo and he grasped her shoulder, "AndrAIa, you can't go back into the operating room." She looked up at him eyes filling with tears. She wanted to be there for him, "But why Key?" She asked her new friend.

"This is serious. They can't have you in there. You'd be in the way and slowing down Enzo's healing process." She nodded and sat down in the chair that Key had led her to. She sat starting at the door that Enzo had disappeared behind. Key looked at her, "We are going to give you two some training before your next game. They don't drop often here, so it will be a while for you to catch the next one. We also unfortunately do not have a port to the net, so I have no other way to get you back to Mainframe."

"Thank you, sir, for everything." She said still looking at the door.

"You're welcome, young warrior." He said. He then left the room, he had to set up a place for them to stay.


	4. Chapter 3: A Whole New System

Chapter 3

A Whole New System

The pain woke him, it was coming directly from his eye that had been damaged during his most recent loss in the games against Satan. He opened his other eye, he seemed to be in a in operation room. "AndrAIa? Frisket?" He said weakly. He looked around and did not see his companions. Where are they? He wondered to himself.

A binome approached him, wearing a doctor's uniform. "How is your eye feeling, young guardian?" He asked while staring at the bandaged eye.

"It hurts." He answered honestly, "Where are my friends?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"They are right outside the door with our ." The doctor answered.

Enzo sighed in relief. The doctor met his one working eye, "We replaced your eye with an implant. You will be able to see with it, intense scanning, and once you are ready it can be linked with a weapon download. You actually will get more use of this eye, then your old eye."

"A weapon download? Alphanumeric!" He brightened with that. With a working weapon he would be able to protect AndrAIa better. "Where are we? Mainframe?" He asked then. It didn't look familiar, but a sprite could hope.

"This is system Docker. I do not know of this Mainframe you speak of." He answered. Enzo opened his mouth to ask more question, but the doctor was already heading toward the door. "I will send your friends in." With that Enzo stared at the door, waiting to see AndrAIa enter. Instead a man entered, his black skin really contrasted with his bright golden hair and green eyes.

"Hello Young Guardian." He said and sat down in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better than before." He answered honestly. "Are AndrAIa and Frisket coming in?" He asked.

"Not just yet." He stood, "My name is Key. I am the of this system." He looked over Enzo, "As you may have realized you are not in your home system."

"Yeah, I got that." He nodded, "I'm Enzo Matrix." He introduced back. "Do you have a portal to the net?" He was eager to get home.

"We do not, I'm sorry." His voice sounded sincere, "You will have to take a game out of here."

Enzo nodded, he knew that a game was not a definite ride home, they would jump from system to system until they found one with a net portal. "Do you have game detection software?"

"No, but games do not come here often." He answered, "AndrAIa has explained to me how you two young sprites have came to us. I think that you both should train here, once your eye is better of course."

Enzo hung his head in shame, then Key had know that he had failed his friends. "What training do you propose?" He asked.

"We have a gym, for you both to build up your strength. We also have game simulations for you both to practice in. It is all virtual reality of course, so you can't be harmed by it, but it will prepare you."

"It couldn't hurt."

"No, it couldn't."

"So, what is in it for you? To train us?" Enzo asked with his non-scared eyebrow raised.

"You will delete the virus, Trojan, before you leave us." He said grimly.

"Me? Delete something? Guardians are not about deletion." His voice actually squeaked. "Why can't you do it?"

"I do not have a guardian protocol, therefore I would not be able to." His eye met Enzo's, "Believe me if I could have I would have. Trojan deleted my wife." He hissed.

Enzo's eye widen. "I am very sorry for your loss." His voice dripped with sympathy for the man. "But I will not delete anyone."

"Then I will not help you and your friends and I will not let you get to the next game to leave." He said with a tinge of violence to his voice.

Enzo gasped, "You are going to blackmail me?"

"If I have too, yes. It's not very often we come across a guardian."

"Can I at least discuss this with AndrAIa?" He spoke softly, his face was a mask of confusion.

"Yes, you two and the dog will be taken to your room. Do not take of the bandage, for 3 minutes." He answered and stood.

"3 minutes? It will take that long to heal?" They were going to be here longer than he planned.

"Yes." He said and opened the door, he turned his head, "You may go in now."

AndrAIa rushed in the door, with Frisket on her heels. "ENZO!" She cried as she jumped up onto the operating table. Her body slammed into his and her arms wrapped around him. He cool scale made contact with his arms making him shiver.

"AndrAIa." He whispered and his arms wrapped around her.

"I am so glad you are alright Enzo! I was beyond worried about you." She squeezed tighter.

"AndrAIa, did Key talk to you about what he wanted from us?"

"Yes, to train us." She said with a smile, thinking it was a good idea.

"And what he wants me to do?"

"What does he want you to do?" She asked letting go of him and looking at his face. A binome then entered the room and they both looked at her.

"Come with me. I will show you to your room."

They both got down from the table and followed behind her silently.


	5. Chapter 4: I Don't Want to be a Murderer

Chapter 4

I Don't Want to be a Murderer

They had walked the whole way from the principal's office to the apartment complex they were to stay in for the remainder of their time in Docker. AndrAIa passed through the red door into the room. They were given key cards by the binome that lead them to the place. I wasn't a bad place, a studio apartment. It had a large bed, a energy shake maker, a food processor, a couch and a shelf full of read-only files. Another red door lead in a bathroom, simple and plain. It had a bunch of white towels and wash clothes. There were also toiletries.

AndrAIa walked up to the cabinet a pulled out two glasses and poured some energy shake into them. She also put some in a bowl for Frisket and sat it on the floor in the kitchen. She grabbed the cups and walked over to Enzo who was sitting on a couch that was the same color purple that Mouse's skin was. She handed him the shake she poured for him and sat down.

"It's not a bad place at all." She said softly, she knew however that Enzo would just be thinking, It's not mainframe! She took a sip of her drink and waited nervously for his response. She was worried he would burst into tears. Enzo was always very sensitive.

"The place isn't the problem." He said, his head swimming with the thought of him having to delete something. "AndrAIa, how do you feel about viruses?"

"I think they are disgusting and I wish they did not exist." She answered with question in her voice. He already knew how she felt. He was the one who taught her about the viruses. Also, if it hadn't been for Megabyte they would not be in some unknown system with Enzo missing an eye.

"Key wants me to delete one, if I don't he won't let us leave." He cringed. He wanted to be back at home with his sister more than anything. Would he compromise who he was for that?

AndrAIa sighed, she didn't care if the virus died. She did however care about what it would do to Enzo if he did it. He was a guardian, granted a new guardian, but a guardian none the less, and they did not believe in deletion. Well at least Bob didn't. "You don't believe in deletion Enzo."

"I know!" He almost shouted, "But I have to do it AndrAIa or we are stuck here."

"Maybe I can do it?" She offered with a kind smile.

"Apparently you have to have a guardian protocol to do it."

"That make sense." She nodded, "How does your eye feel?" She asked trying to distract him.

"Awful." He answered honestly, "but when it heals it will be able to have a weapon download." He laid his head back against the top of the couch, "We start training then."

"Actually, I start training tomorrow. You start once you heal."

He frowned, not liking the idea of that. "I don't think we should separate. Key is obviously not the greatest sprite. He is for deletion after all."

"Enzo, I don't think I will have a choice." She sighed.

He shook his head and put his face into his hands, be mindful of his eye. "You need to take Frisket with you."

"Then you will be here alone!" She cried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He took a sip of his drink. "I need to rest anyway."

"Whatever you say Enzo." She said with a nod, "Your the guardian."

"Yeah, and I never thought that was a bad thing until now."


	6. Chapter 5: Never Break the Chain

Chapter 5

Never Break the Chain

Enzo laid in bed, AndrAIa and Frisket were at training. They had been on and off for the last two minutes. AndrAIa actually seemed to enjoy the training. She was already good at the game simulations, being a game sprite and all. She was however, not fond of the lifting. In one minute, though that may be a long time, he'd be training. The game training was for them, he knew that. Key honestly wanted them to be able to win the games, unfortunately the bastard wanted him to delete Trojan. He had read stories about Trojan and he really had tortured this system. He was more like Megabyte, all about power, but would disguise himself as citizens. He could be anyone. They recently contained him in a prison, a cube on energy. He sat in the cube await deletion. He probably wasn't worried. He probably wasn't aware that Key had found his guardian/murderer.

Meanwhile...

AndrAIa had been enjoy the game simulations and she found herself getting stronger. She had learned to bring her skills to a prime. She had also been gifted a tritan by Key. The tritan was amazing and the end was filled with poisions that they had sampled from her nails. She felt powerful with it.

Frisket also seemed to be enjoying the training. He always loved crushing things with his powerful jaws, and they gave him plenty of energy treats.

She worried about Enzo, her and Frisket were always gone for long periods of times. She could tell he was lonely, sad, and his mind was filled with turmoil. He wasn't the happy sprite she had met in the game. He had became a lot more serious, a lot more solom. There was never any laughter from him anymore. It broke her heart.


	7. Chapter 6: Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 6

Eye of the Beholder

Enzo and AndrAIa sat inside the doctor's office waiting for the bandage to be removed. Frisket had to wait outside, they didn't want dog in the office. Key entered the room with a fake smile on his face.

"Hello warriors." He said to both of them. Enzo of course was not a warrior yet, he had not train. However, AndrAIa had and she was a fighting machine. She had always been one. 3 minutes had passed and now Enzo had let go of his sadness about deleting the virus. The more he though about how Megabyte and Hex had caused this, his exile from Mainframe, his lack of ability to protect his home and his friends, the loss of Bob, the less her cared about viral life. He had grown bitter. He would be glad to kill the virus, if he could of course gain the skills. He did not enjoy being blackmailed, but he was thankful now for the training he would be given. He need power. He needed to be a warrior.

"Key." He nodded his head with a neutral greeting.

"Hello Key." AndrAIa smiled. She no longer had an issue with Key now that Enzo seemed down with killing Trojan. She noticed a major change in Enzo, the sadness was now gone. It was replace by an anger. When she would ask him about it he would simply reply, 'I'm just anxious to be able to train with you, Andi.' She didn't want to push him about it. He would talk when he was ready, well at least he used to. That sprite however was gone.

The doctor entered the room, "Well lets see that eye of yours." He said. Enzo wanted to see it, wanted to see with it. The doctor removed the bandage and he could see beyond what he imagined.

"What do you think Enzo?" The Doctor asked. Key and AndrAIa stared at him, waiting for a response.

"It's amazing. I can scan everything in this room. I can focus on many things at once. It's like having eyes everywhere." He said, and then he did something he hadn't done in minutes. He smiled.

AndrAIa joined him with a smile, she was so happy to see even the slightest amount of happiness in him.

"Well, that is great young guardian." Key said. He handed Enzo a mirror. "Take a look at your new eye."

Enzo lifted the mirror, his eye was gold with a red bullseye in the middle. His eye seemed to be a tracker of some sort. He had a large red scar down his face over his eye. He frowned, "I'm ugly." He wanted to laugh at himself for being so shallow, but he really did look bad. He sat the mirror down.

"You are not ugly Enzo." AndrAIa said and ran her fingers over his scar, "and it will fade, they said it won't be red forever. It is still new." He seemed to be comforted by that.

"There is no time to worry about appearances anyway." Key said, "Your training starts now."

"Thank the User." Enzo said. "Where do we start?"

"You start with strength training." He answered, "AndrAIa and Frisket will be in game simulation today.


	8. Chapter 7: Gone

Chapter 7

Gone

Authors note: Enzo and AndrAIa are about 14 years of age in human years currently

It had been 8 cycles. Enzo had built up a lot of muscle and aggression. He had also been given a weapon download. His gun a.k.a. the love of his life was attached to his eye. His eye was his scope and he could target things and blow them to bits. He had also equipped himself with a bullet proof vest and some war boots. AndrAIa's kept her look the same, other than she began to grow her hair into a wedge shaped hair cut. He thought it looked good on her, but she always looked good.

"Today's the day, AndrAIa." He said to her, his voice now deeper than it had been when he got there. "They day I'm taking Trojan out."

"Are you sure this is what you want Enzo?" She asked. He seemed set on it, she knew he no longer cared, but he was just so different from when she first met him. She missed the old Enzo sometimes, but she still loved him all the same. He was her best friend after all.

"How many times have a told you not to call me Enzo?" He growled, "and yes I am sure."

"Probably 1 million, but I've always called you Enzo. It's hard to just switch to Matrix." She said with an eye roll.

He frowned, he knew that she hated having to call him Matrix, but he hated being called Enzo. It reminded him of the weak little boy that he was 8 cycles ago. The weak little boy that lost the war against Megabyte and left mainframe unprotected. "Try harder." He mumbled, but grabbed her hand to not come off to harsh.

She softened a little. "Be careful Matrix." Her finger tightened around his.

"Nothing to worry about Andi, he is imprisoned. I just have to shoot him." He patted his gun that was strapped to his thigh.

"It's not your physical well being I'm worried about." She whispered. "I know you are physically strong enough to do this."

"AndrAIa, I'm not the pussy you met 12 cycles ago. I can handle this." He glared.

She gasped at his language and let go of his hand. He had also picked up on some foul language in their time here. She should be use to it by now, all she had heard for the past 5 cycle was about how much ASCII he could kick.

"I'm sorry, AndrAIa." He said giving her a small hug. He couldn't really speak how he felt anymore. It made him weak. It was just easier to give her a hug or hold her hand as communication. She wrapped her arms around him back and he knew that he was forgiven. He removed himself from her arms and head towards the principal office.

He entered the jailing area and Key was there waiting. Trojan was in his true form, a red horse. He was inside a blue cube of energy that was impenetrable. He sat silently and his gaze raked over Enzo, and his yellow icon. He look towards Key with a small smile as his eyes filled with tears, clearly he knew what was about to happen to him.

"I will lower the shields on your command Matrix, you must do this quickly." Key said.

"Gun, target." He said and it shot a red bull eyes onto the head of horse, right between the eyes. "Full Delete mode." He said calmly. "Lower the Shield."

The shield dropped and Matrix pulled the trigger. The virus pixilated and disappeared. It was done. The virus was gone and so was the rest of little Enzo that remained in him. He didn't even feel bad, he actually smiled when he felt the recoil of Gun.

He turned toward Key, "Our debt to you is now paid. AndrAIa and I leave with the next game." He informed. He wasn't asking this prick for his permission to go now.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and be our system defenders? We would reward you handsomely."

"You were as much my jailer as you were Trojans. You prevented us from entering 4 games in our time here." He shouted and edge closer towards him with his gun on delete mode still, "Let it be known, if anyone tries to stop us from entering the next game, they will be deleted."

"You wouldn't kill an innocent, you surely are bluffing." Key scoffed.

"Go ahead and try it then." He glared at him, "I would have no qualms with offing you." He said as he stalked out of the building. He felt all the eyes gazing on his back. He walked down to the stairs and saw AndrAIa sitting on the bottom one, throwing a ball for Frisket to catch. She turned towards him immediately. He knew that with her ears, she could hear everything that had been said. "We leave with the next game."

"Okay Sparky." She said a smile. She stood and waited for him to get down to the step she was on , so she could walk with him.

On the walk back to their apartment the sky began to turn purple, "WARNING! INCOMING GAME! WARNING!" The cube was descending and the made a break for it.

Matrix kept his eyes peeled for Key, but he had made no advances towards them, nor had any other binomes. He didn't know if Key was letting them go because their debt was paid or because he was positive that he would be deleted if he didn't. He figured the later, he had killed a virus, he was now known as someone not to be fucked with.


	9. Chapter 8: Changing

Chapter 8

Changing

The game slammed down to the ground and they were inside. "Glitch, game stats." Matrix called to him. They glanced around while glitch began to process. It was a medieval game, there where castles in the distance, but they were currently in a very green woodsy forest. Matrix glanced at Glitch, "Dragon warriors, the point of the game is for the user, which is the dragon to take over the castle."

"So all we have to do is kill the Dragon before it takes over the castle?" AndrAIa asked.

"Castles, plural." He clicked his icons, on his bullet proof vest, that he didn't quite fill out. "Reboot!" He shouted and his clothes turned to that of a warrior. He wore a brown cloak, but under that there was chain mail. His gun had turned into a large sword. His hair had grown down to his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed Frisket's icon and he transformed into a stead for Matrix to ride.

Matrix looked over at AndrAIa, and his jaw dropped. She was dressed in a very tight green spandex outfit. He want to let out a groan, her shell outfit made her breast nonexistent, but they were definitely sprouting now. Her ASCII was always lined by her scaled tights, but just recently had he started to notice it in the past two cycles. Then game had made her hair long, blonde, and poker straight. Her ears didn't change, she already had elf ears. She had a quiver on her back filled with arrows and a bow. "You're an elf." He mumbled.

"Should I continue to call you Sparky or should I call you Enzo the Obvious?" She teased giving him a sweet smile.

"Not Enzo." He said with an eye roll. He mounted Frisket, "Want to ride or run?"

"Depends on if Frisket wants to carry me." She pointed out. Frisket nodded his head for her to get on, "Guess I'm riding." Matrix extend his handed to her and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she could feel her breast pressing into his back. He had to stifle a groan. Why had she never affected him like this before? He did often think about her ASCII being amazing, but seeing her in this outfit had sent him over the edge. Maybe he had just been to stressed while they were in Docker. He could feel himself getting hard, something he would have to take care of whenever he was away from AndrAIa. Then he realized, they might be in this game for a while and he may not be getting any alone time.

"Let's go Frisket," He said and they took of towards the castle that was to the east.

...

They had defeated the use and switch to game sprite mode so they could go with the game. The only bad thing about this, was as long as they were in the game they were in the outfits the game gave them. He would have to try to keep his erection not noticeable, and with Andi in that outfit, it would be hard.

Frisket however didn't seem to mind being a horse. He would trot off all over the game. The game sprite in this game didn't pay much attention to them. A few stare when they would passed by, but nothing more than that. Two young game sprites wouldn't be that intimidating. Matrix had about as much muscle as someone who was his age could. AndrAIa was developing, but still obviously a young teen.

AndrAIa had wanted to go down to the games castle along the sea, she of course loved the ocean. They had walked down to the shore and she pulled off her boots. She let out a sigh of joy when her toes touched the sand. She looked over towards Matrix who took off his shoes. He also pulled off his shorts and chain mail. She smiled brightly, "Are you going to swim with me Enzo?" It was nice for them to be do something together other than sleeping or training. She felt like they hadn't really done anything fun since they were in Mainframe, they didn't even have fun like they used to while defeating the user. Perhaps he would be somewhat like the old Enzo, more calm and fun, now they were away from Docker and away from Key.

He didn't answer and just ran towards the water and dove in. She laughed and sprinted behind him, "Wait for me Enzo!" She followed behind running into the water. She felt like she was on cloud nine when she submerged herself. She loved being in the water, she swam toward Enzo she could hear where he was. She opened her eyes and saw his chest and below. He must of had his head above, he obviously couldn't breathe under water like she could. She rose out of the water in front of him. "I'm so glad you came in!" She squealed and splashed him.

"You won't be in a nano!" He laughed and jumped towards her to pull her under the water. He wanted to have fun with her, but once their bodies pressed together he regretted doing this. His erection popped and he let out a groan. He knew she'd be able to hear it too. She heard even better underwater. He let go of her and swam up to the surface, and she followed behind.

"Are you okay Enzo?" She asked. They had been having fun and then he let her go. He let out a groan maybe he was in pain.

"Yeah, just a leg cramp. I'm going to swim in." He lied.

"Do you want me to swim you in?"

"NO!" He almost shouted, he said it so loud in quickly.

"Okay?" She said in a confused voice.


	10. Chapter 9:Coming of Age

Chapter 9

Coming of Age

They couldn't even tell how much time had passed inside the game. It had seemed like forever. It had been long enough that Enzo had gotten a little bit taller, she noticed. How could she not notice, she pretty much just stared at him all day. He had been distant with her, not mean, but most surely distant. She wondered if she had angered him, or if he was just missing home. He had changed so much since they had left Mainframe. Currently, he was laying next to Frisket, they were both eating apples from the one tree.

She walked up towards them she smiled, hoping today Enzo would actually talk to her for more than a second. "Enzo, are you mad at me?" She asked looking at him, her eyes full of question.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" He scoffed, he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. He wished that he could control himself better. He was constantly thinking about what it would be like to see her naked and much, much more. He wondered if she had any thoughts like that. Were game sprite even interested in sex? She looked at him a lot with admiration, but he had a feeling it was more a brotherly love admiration. He was positive she wasn't interested.

"You seemed to be avoiding me Enzo." She said, her eyes now beginning to feel with tears. "I just do not know what I have done." Her body began to tremble.

Enzo leaped up, "No! You haven't done anything AndrAIa. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He couldn't believe that he had made her cry. He was such a tool. She tucked her face into his shoulder, and seemed to being trying to borrow into him. He looked down at her teal hair and raised a hand to stroke his finger through it. "I have just been going through some stuff. "

"Then why do you not talk to me about it! Like you use to!" She shouted her hand balled into little first and she gave him a pound on her chest.

He let her punch his chest, "Because I don't think you would understand it." He whispered.

"Try me." She whimpered. She decide to stop pounding on his chest and sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to her. She currently tried to stop her tears.

He sighed and sat down next to her, his body seemed to make the ground move when he hit the ground. He had to of put on at least 20 pounds of muscle while they had been living in this game. "Do you remember how I would say that Dot and," He choked on his name for a second, "Bob were going to get married one day?"

"Yes." She wrapped her hand around his, poor Enzo, he was missing Bob and his sister. That was why he had been behaving like this.

"Well, I always figured that was because they loved each other. Even though they never said it." He felt himself blushing when she grabbed his hand.

"Then are we going to get married? We love each other right?" She asked. She knew that she loved Enzo more than anything else in the whole world. It would only make sense if people that loved each other got married that they would get married.

"Well," His voice went a little bit higher than his now low register, "Maybe. You see AndrAIa there are different kinds of love." He began to stumble on his words. Was he really about to give AndrAIa a sex talk. She looked at him, appearing to be intently listening. "People that get married feel romantic love towards each other. People that feeling other types of love just stay very good friends."

"What is romantic love?" She asked curiously.

"Romantic love involves wanting to have a life together and wanting to have children with each other." He stammered nervously.

"Oh, I want those things with you." She said matter of factly.

Enzo gulped, "You do?"

"Of course I do."

"I guess I should explain that those people do other stuff. Like kiss and other things." He said his green face was probably now red.

With that AndrAIa's hands went to the side of his face and she gave him a peck on the lips. Ones like Dot gave them when they would get out of a game. "Well, I've kissed you before and I just did again."

"It's a different kind of kissing Andi." He laughed nervously.

"Show me." She said happily.

Enzo's eyes went wide. Should he do this? What if she hated it or even worse what if she hated him for it. "I'm waiting Sparky." She said teasingly to him.

"Okay." He had never really kissed before, so he was nervous. 'Ah Crap! What do I do?' He thought to himself. He leaned towards AndrAIa and one of his palms went to the back of her neck to pull her to him. When their lips met, he moved his over hers and let out a groan. He was going to go crazy, he was sure. Then she started mimicking his motion and he lost it. All the while still kissing her, he pushed her body to the ground gently. He found himself lying on top of her kissing her with everything in him. He slid his tongue in between her teeth and this time she let out a moan. AndrAIa was willingly kissing him, no eagerly kissing him, and he couldn't believe he was so stupid to avoid her before.

Her hands went up into his hair, her fingers running through it, then she pushed his head down. She wanted more kissing. She couldn't believe how good this felt, and she couldn't explain to how her body was reacting. She want to exploded, nothing had ever felt so good. "Enzo!" She moaned into his mouth. She received an excited to groan and more intense kissing. His tongue seemed to be searching for something in her mouth, so she decided to find it with her tongue.

All the sudden the ground beneath them began to glow, at first they didn't notice until the siren's went off. "Warning! Game about to start!" It was weird to hear it from the inside of the game.

"AndrAIa we could end up in Mainframe!" Enzo smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her once more. She stared up at him with lovely teal eyes and her cheeks flushed with passion. "We could be going home."

"Can we kiss more at home?" She asked panting.

"There will surely be more kissing." He smiled, "That was pixelatious!"

"I'll say!" She said. She found her self feeling empty when he removed his big body from hers. "Let's go beat this user!"


	11. Chapter 10: Damaged

Chapter 10

Damaged

They had won the game and were now dropped into a new system. AndrAIa looked to Enzo to see his reaction, he hung his head after a glance around. "It's not Mainframe." His voice barely audible.

She nodded her head and walked towards him and began to stroke his back. He turned towards and pulled her into him as he began to cry.

"Enzo, it is okay." She cooed, "What were the chances that we'd end up in Mainframe on the first try?" She said patting his back as she embraced him.

"I know! I just miss Dot!" His voice cracked as she felt his tears crash into her shoulder.

"I do too." She agreed. "Are there ports for the net?" She asked hopping for a ray of hope.

"No." He cried. She had figured that much. This system was desolate and very close to crashing. She couldn't believe her eyes. She kissed his cheek and he seemed to calm. He pulled back from her embrace, "I'm sorry AndrAIa. I'm sorry you have to go through this because of me. I'm sorry you have to listen to me cry."

"I do not care where we are Enzo, as long as we are together." She spoke words of pure truth, "Before you I was just a lonely game sprite. You saw how it was in the game. That was my life everyday." It was boring and lonesome.

He reached out and laced his fingers with hers. He used his other to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "We should go check out the principal's office." He said pointing to the rickety tower in the middle of the system. "Look for survivors." Their passion they had shared in the last game had disappeared for the moment being. Enzo's guardian protocol was urging him to fix this system.

Frisket bolted towards the office and they followed behind. Shacks were falling apart, businesses abandoned. AndrAIa couldn't believe her eyes. She thought all systems would be like Mainframe or Docker. This was a trash whole of waste.

They walked up the stairs that led to the office and a group of Sprite rushed out. A woman with long curly pink hair and a leather silver pants suit, covered in pink and black stars came out. She had a guitar slung behind her shoulder. She was obviously an entertainment code. She had 5 sprites behind her. They were all also in rocker gear. "What do you want with our system intruders!" Star woman yelled pointing at them.

Hostile sprites were new for them. The most hostile sprite they had met was Mouse and she seemed to have no where near the temper of this woman. No way would Mouse come out screaming at two teenagers and their dog. "We are here to help." Enzo explained, "I am a guardian and your system is crashing."

"Guardian you say? Aren't you a little young to be a guardian?" The Star woman asked, but her guard dropped and the hostility was gone from her voice.

"Yes, I guess I am, but I have been a guardian for a while now." He answered, "My name is Matrix. This is AndrAIa and this is Frisket." He gestured to them when he introduce. AndrAIa gave a waved.

"I am Asterisk, these are my band members." She pointed back to a man with a green Mohawk and holding a pair of drum sticks, "That is Solo," Then to a redheaded female with a keyboard for a stomach, "Melody," then two twin females that were bald with tattoos covering their heads, "Underscore and Shift, our sound synthesizers," then a younger boy with black liberty spikes and silver eyes holding a bass, "and this is bass." She continued, "We are called ITunes, the music program for this system.

"Asterisk, where is your command?" Matrix asked, "I would like to speak to him about what happened here."

"The command was deleted along with all the other sprites. It is just us now and a few binomes and digits." She said her face falling.

"How did this happen? How many survivors are here?" Enzo asked incredulously. AndrAIa eyes were wide. What could have done this?

"About 8 cycles ago we were invaded by viruses, 3 of them. We put up a hell of a fight, but they still won. Once the system began to crash beyond prepare the viruses took a portal to the net. Many followed behind them, however the portal closed not even nanos later. We were trapped along with 7 others." She sighed, "We know our deletion is certain. No one will enter the games to battle because we do not know how to win and with every loss we come closer to shutdown."

"That is terrible." AndrAIa cried. She couldn't believe what these sprites had suffered. "Enzo, we have to help them!" She hated viruses. They destroyed this system, and they were probably destroying Mainframe as the spoke.

"Stop calling me Enzo." He growled and watched her roll her eyes. She raised her hand towards the sky, as if to say we have bigger problems, "I know." He looked back towards the group of rockers, "We can help train you guys." He offered, "Games are kind of our thing. It is how we got here."

"You traveled by the games?" The Rocker seemed baffled by this.

"Yes, but we can teach you how to win games. You could save your system. We just need some volunteers to head into the game." Matrix tried to encourage them.

"We will go into the game." The twins volunteered. Then the rest of the band seemed to gain courage to join them.

"We need to start doing some repairs to this system before the next game." Enzo said, "Glitch and I will go fix some tears. AndrAIa you and Frisket scan the area and see what else can be done. Rocker go with AndrAIa and take her to problem areas." He directed them.


	12. Chapter 11: Double Vision

Chapter 11

Double Vision

Matrix raced around the system healing tears left and right. He was in need of some sleep soon. He used tons of energy to fix the tears and it was time for a nap. He decide to walk back towards the principal's office and find AndrAIa and Frisket. He walked back proud of what he had done. For the first time in a while he was feeling useful. Not like the pathetic little boy who he had used to be. He was Enzo Matrix, guardian/virus killer.

When he reached the office AndrAIa was tapping into the system using Core energy to make some other repair systems. She was a wiz on the keys, spending such a short amount of time with Dot and Mouse really rubbed off on her. She was incredibly smart, beautiful, and sweet. He couldn't believe she had actually liked kissing him, he was a lucky sprite. That was the first time he had though of their kiss since he got to this system. When they had time, he would be kissing her more. "Andi, the tears are fixed." He said with a smile.

"I am doing mass repairs at the moment. The system was so damaged, I can not believe they would let it get like this. They truly do fear the games." She shook her head.

"Where are they by the way?" He looked around.

"I sent them to pick up debree. They were completely clueless on how to fix the problems, I've never seen a system this down." She continued working.

"We need to teach them how to take care of this system, we should have them come back in."

"I don't trust them Matrix." She looked up at him, peering into his purple eyes, "I heard them talking," he nodded his head, that didn't suprise him a bit, "they don't really want our help with the system. They want to escape the system."

"Escape? How?" He looked confused.

"By the game," She growled, "they want to hitch a ride out of here and leave the binomes and the digits behind."

"That's terrible! They would do that?" His eyes looked crazed. "What is the matter with them! That is shit a virus would pull!" He shouted.

"Enzo, I think they may be viruses. Well not all of them, but the twins." She whispered softly.

"Why them? Why do you suspect them and not the others?"

"They are not in the citizen register files. I think they are virals and they have infected the others."

"I know how to handle a virus, Gun." His gun shot up to his hand.

"I'm not positive, you can't just go and delete them."

"Glitch will know. We will see if they are or they aren't." He started out the door.

"WARNING! INCOMING GAME!" Echoed through the system.

"Oh no! Matrix they are going to head towards the game! We could be taking viruses to another system!" AndrAIa said as she began to bolt towards the game. Matrix and Frisket followed behind her to where they game was about to drop and then they saw Itunes approaching. "Gun!"

"No! Enzo! You can't we don't know yet!"

"Tracking!" Five targets sent out to each one of the rockstars chest. "I won't delete them, but I will know where they are at all times." He whispered.

"Good idea." The game dropped down on them all.

"What is the meaning of this Matrix?" Bass pointed to his chest with red marker on his chest.

"What is the meaning of trying to abandon your system?" Matrix yelled his gun in the air.

"The system is going to crash! You guys were leaving and we do not know how to save a system! We didn't have the time to fix it before the next game!" Bass shouted back.

"Why not gather all the binomes and digits?" AndrAIa chimed in.

"This next system will probably be very unlikely to except 5 sprites, let alone 13!" Asterick cried.

"They would be as long as your not a virus!" Matrix growled.

"A virus?" She screeched, "Are you calling me a virus?"

"Not you." AndrAIa said and her attention was directed towards the twins.

All the sprite turned and looked towards the twins, "What do mean by looking at us mermaid?" Underscore growled.

"You are not registered with the system! Why is that?" AndrAIa glared up at her and drew out her triton.

"You little bitch!" Shift screamed. The sisters eyes began to glow and the stuck their hands together and merged into a virus.

"VIRUS!" Bass screamed and through Asterick behind him.

"Enzo, now!" AndrAIa signaled.

"FULL DELETE!" He fired his gun the virus was now pixelated. Enzo second kill, he mind as well be an Anti-virus.

"The twins were viruses?" Solo looked amazed as he shook his head.

Asterick sobbed on the ground and Bass looked at Matrix and AndrAIa, "What do we do now?"

"We beat this game." Matrix said.

"And you three either need to go back and fix your system or bring the rest of the citizens on your next game hop." AndrAIa included, "No innocent deserve deletion."

"I will stay behind with the system." Solo said, "Asterick and Bass should go."

"You can't do that!" Asterick cried.

"You are pregnant with our baby Asterick, you need medical attention, and Bass will protect you." He said now with tears in his eyes. Matrix's jaw dropped and AndrAIa couldn't believe hear ears. She thought she detected more heart beats than 6 when she first met them.

"No! I will stay behind. You should be with your baby." The three seemed to come to an agreement. They didn't like Bass being the one to do it because he was so young, but he was the same age as Matrix and AndrAIa and they were doing it.

Now they had to pay attention to the game.


	13. Chapter 12: Sk8rboi

Chapter 12

Sk8rboi

As they stood in the middle of the skate park AndrAIa explained rebooting, "When you reboot you download useful tools and skills into your code to help you bet the user." She clicked her icon and yelled, "Reboot!" AndrAIa turned into a BMX girl. "Nice Bike." It wasn't her usual motorcycle, but she really did love bikes. She had black baggy shorts and a lime green tank on. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

"You and your bikes." Enzo laughed. He clicked his icons and Frisket's. He didn't need to use glitch, he had played this game before, Tony Hawk Skate Pro 2. He had skater gear and his hair became curly and chin length. He had a white t-shirt with logos all over it and baggy jeans. He had a chain hanging out of his pocket. He had a long board that was blue with skulls on it. Frisket turned into a skater dog.

"Reboot!" Shouted Asterisk and she turned into a roller bladder. She had a blue full body stretch suit on.

Bass and Solo both turned into skate boarders with similar looks to Matrix's. "This is called graffiti. The user will choose three of us to face off against. Each of us will have our own color and when we do a trick it will paint whatever you did the trick on your color, you can steal the users by doing a trick with a high score than theirs was on the item or surface."

"User chooses Bam Margera!" The game blared. Then the user had picked AndrAIa, Solo, and Matrix as his opponents. Bass and Asterisk sat on the sidelines, just having to watch. Matrix was grateful, he would have never let a pregnant sprite come into the game had he known.

Matrix and AndrAIa followed the user, outscoring anything he painted, Solo went and did tricks on area's the user hadn't treaded.

They had won, "Click your icon's to game sprite mode!" AndrAIa shouted. However, the others did not chance when they double clicked it.

"You tricked us!" Solo shouted, "You gave us hope for no reason!"

"We didn't know!" Matrix called, but it was too late. The others had been sent back to the system and Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket left with the game.

AndrAIa sat down on one of the benches, "I feel so guilty." She whispered and buried her face into her hands

"We didn't know AndrAIa. Mouse must have made our icons special, or our system had technology that theirs didn't." He said with a shrug. "They should try to fix their system anyway."

"If they don't all those people will die." She said with a hard sigh.

"We did what we could Andi." He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. "We gave them a chance, we fixed their tears, killed their virus, and taught them how to reboot."

"I know, I just feel like we could have done so much more."

"We had to take the game, we could have missed a chance to get back home." He said to comfort her, to comfort himself.

She nodded her head against his chest, "I wonder how long we will be in this game."

"Hopefully not for long, this game in a concrete jungle, the last game had a lot of land."

"I need some sleep." AndrAIa mumbled.

"Then sleep, Andi." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Enzo."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 13: My Humps

Chapter 13

My Humps

AndrAIa woke up after a good night of sleep, which was amazing considering she slept on a wooden bench. Matrix was sleep on the ground next to the bench next to Frisket. She felt bad, he had slept on the cement all night. She reached down and gave his arm a shake, "Enzo, do you want the bench?" She asked. His eyes barely opened he shook his head, "No AndrAIa I'm fine." His eyes slid back shut. AndrAIa study his face, the angles of his jaw were becoming more pronounced and his chin and upper lip were becoming dusted with dark green hairs. Had that much time really went by? They hadn't been counting the days, that would make things impossible. Enzo couldn't stand if they had kept track and knew how many days had went by.

AndrAia ran her fingers along his jaw and he let out a heavy breathe and leaned towards her hand in his slumber. She loved him so much, she wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to share more sweet kisses with him. The kisses that made her lips tingle, but other places of her body also. She wanted to feel his big hands all over her body. She knew she wanted more with him, she just didn't know what to describe it as. Game sprite's weren't able to fall in love inside the games. They weren't programmed for that type of feeling, but yet it was happening to her. However, they weren't programmed to make friends either and she had done just that.

Her hand ran down his neck and his eyes flashed open, "AndrAIa?" His voice rumbled. Her hand traveled down to his chest. He leaned up towards her and she leaned down towards him. Their lips met and she let out a soft moan. Matrix accidently then bumped his back into Frisket and the dog got up and moved, walking down into an empty pool. Now they were alone and things were about to get hot, she could just feel it.

Her tongue slid between his lips, like he had done to her last time they kissed. He pulled her body down on top of his and groaned at the contact. Her hands tangled into his curls that the game had given him. He ran his hands down her back and they rested on her hip for a moment. Only a nano though, then they were onto her ASCII and were kneading it with force. She gasped, he wasn't sure if it was because he had grabbed her ASCII or because his erection was poking her at her thigh. "Enzo, I need you." She moaned through kisses.

"What do you need?" He groaned against her as she began to straddle him and moving her hips along his length. Did she know what she was doing to him? What she was provoking inside of him.

"I'm not sure!" She cried as she continued to grind against him. "I just know this feels so good! So right." She rubbed herself against his stiff cock that was encased in his jeans and gripped his shoulder. She continued bucking against him. His eyes began to roll back in his head and he began pumping underneath her. He was about to come so hard he could hardly stand it. He began to lift her top, her orangish skin being revealed. He pulled the shirt off over head. Now only a pink sports bra blocked him from seeing her breast. He hated that damn shell top that blocked his view all the time normally, he was not about to let the sports bra have that advantage too. He pulled the pink top up and her breast bounced in front of his eyes. Her nipples were the same mauve color as her lips. They were swollen with excitement, so tight that it looked painful. He leaned his head up and sucked her nipple between his lips.

"ENZO!" She cried, "Yes! Yes!" He continued laving her nipple with his stiff tongue as she grounded against him. He let out a groan as breast bounced against his lip. His hand searched out for her other breast and it met it underneath the jiggly mound of flesh. His fingers skimmed up higher massaging her breast and his mouth continue to caress her other nipple.

"AndrAIa!" He groaned against her. He released her breast and stared up at her. She was moaning his name like crazy and her eyes were closed. She was coming and he was going to join her. He shouted her name again and he began to come. It went on and on and she collapsed against him.

"Enzo, that was awesome." She mumbled as she laid on top of him.

"Awesome isn't the word." He said grinning up at the sky. He couldn't believe his good luck that she wanted him back.


	15. Chapter 14: Fight for your right

Chapter 14

Fight for your right to ARGUE!

After a rather astonishing experience the game had dropped them into another system. This one seemed to be benign enough, however there were no ports to the net and it was not mainframe. However, there weren't any sprite in sight

"Andi, do you hear anything?"

"No, I don't." She raised her eyebrows puzzled, "That is odd."

"An empty system?" He looked around, "Maybe we should explore."

"Before we do," AndrAIa twisted her icon and her outfit changed with a green flash. She now had a skin tight seaweed top, seaweed pants, and sexy knee high aqua boots. She grew shield plates on her arms and her necklace had changed. Matrix looked her up and down, "I needed an outfit that fit. I feel like I've grown so much."

"That you have." He answered staring at her creamy breast. His eyes then shot up to her face and she shook her head. He had been caught. "We both have." He tried to make it better.

"Yes, you need to change too. Your muscles have ripped those pants to bits."She gestured to his legs. He twisted his icon and his pants changed to fit him along with his bullet proof vest fitting better.

All the sudden the system came alive, a market place seemed to spring out of no where. "What the fuck?" Matrix looked around and Frisket growled at the new surroundings. His head moved feverishly in both directions.

AndrAIa pointed her finger towards the one tent, 'Tattoos and Piercings domain' it read. Her and Matrix had been discussing getting some piercing and Enzo wanted a tattoo that resembled one of Dot's, "No time like the present, Sparky." She nodded her head towards the tent.

"Lets go." He grabbed her hand dragging her towards the both. She followed behind him moving her legs quickly to keep up with him. They entered the tent and a tattooed up binome was behind the desk. "We both want piercings and I want a tattoo." Matrix spoke.

"What do you want pierce and what tattoo do you want?" She asked them. They looked a little to young for a tattoo, but they were close enough and she needed the cash.

"I want my belly button done!" AndrAIa said all giddy.

Matrix grinned, she was so cute. "I want my ear pierced and an image of my icon on my shoulder."

"1001 units." She answered.

Matrix slapped the money down on the counter and the woman signaled AndrAIa to lay on it. AndrAIa approached the table and lied down. She held out her hand and Matrix laced his fingers with hers. "This might hurt." The binome warned, then she jammed the needle through. AndrAIa looked down at her newly pierced belly button. "Looks good." The lady told her.

"What do you think, Sparky?" She asked.

"Very sexy." He gave her the look that he did before they kissed.

"Now you, green meany." The binome pointed at the table. She did his ear quickly, but the tattoo took some time. It did not seem to hurt him a bit, but AndrAIa still wanted to hold his hand.

As they walked out the tent, "Do you like it, Green meany?" AndrAIa teased him about what the woman had called him. He however had liked the nickname. It was much better than Enzo anyway. He did like when she called him Sparky too.

"WARNING INCOMING GAME!" The system sky turned purple just as mainframe's had when a game dropped.

"That was fast." Matrix had commented as he head towards the game with AndrAIa and Frisket.

Once the game had dropped they looked around at the setting, "Glitch, stats." Matrix commanded. "The game is called Paperboy." He read the stats, "The object of the game is to keep the user from completing his paper route."

"Why would anyone want to play a game like this?" She looked around, "It is so basic."

"You got me. We are on the last level, the user has to play 17 levels to get here." Matrix continued. "Mind as well see what we have to work with."

"Reboot!" They shouted in unison. AndrAIa had booted as a Elderly woman with a cane to chase him with. Matrix had formed into a rival paper boy, shrink back down to little Enzo size. He was not happy, "No! NO!" He growled. Frisket however barely changed. He was still a dog, just a brown and white one. "I am little Enzo!"

"At least your not an old woman." AndrAIa ran her hands down her body, "I am gross."

"You're gross? Really AndrAIa really?" He shouted, "I'm a little boy again! Look at me!" His body shook with rage, "I have worked hard to put this behind me!"

"And when we are out of the game you will go back to normal." She got up in his face, "You need to stop yelling at me." She scolded.

"You do not get it." He growled, "Just get away from me."

"Fine! Have it your way you jerk!" She stormed away, Frisket following her. When she reached a house to be stationed at away from Matrix she let out a sigh, and looked down a Frisket.

"Why does he hate who he was so much? I love both Enzos." She said to Frisket with a pat on his head. Frisket lowered his ears back. He missed the cheerful Enzo sometimes too. AndrAIa was in love with Matrix to the end. He was usually so sweet to her, he had always been. He may get edgy with others, but very rarely her. She found herself having to point him in the right direction a lot, and he never had an issue distinguishing that beforehand. The games had changed him so much. She loved the robust, take charge, protective side of Matrix. He was so sexy too, he was built like a fortress. However, she missed the carefree and light hearted Enzo.

The game ended before the user got to them of course, but she was not going to go looking for him. He owed her an apology.


	16. Chapter 15: I Get Off

Chapter 15

I Get Off!

Enzo sat alone on the grass of the badly animated grass and began ripping little pieces out of the ground. "She just doesn't get it." He mumbled. He hated that weak little boy that caused them to be lost in the games, the weak little boy that couldn't protect mainframe or Bob. If he had been like this in that User forsaken game they wouldn't be here. Still, he new that AndrAIa hadn't really done anything wrong. She didn't view the young him as a bad thing, nor did she blame him for being trapped in the games. He didn't even know how long they had been gone. He quit counting because it would have made him crazy. AndrAIa probably knew but he didn't ask.

He shook his head and pushed his large body up and began to walk towards the house, she was in.

AndrAIa was curled in bed almost crying, she was so angry at him. Frisket pressed his cold nose to her back. "Frisket, can you leave me alone for a bit." Frisket let out a groan and left the house through the door.

All the sudden the game started flashing, they had landed to play another user. What system would the end up in now? She shook her head and made her way to go outside, ready to play against the user if they made it. As she opened the door Enzo was on the outside. She looked up at him with a glare.

"Andi, please talk to me." He said as she stormed passed him after a cold glare.

"Why? So you can yell at me?" She turned towards him, her hair whipping. The game raised up around them, and they were in a new system. The user must of quit early. She didn't have a problem with that, but they still didn't end up in mainframe.

The new system was a metal jungle. It seemed just to to be a lot of tubes and lights going. "What in the net?" She said looking at the lights streaming by her.

"We are in an advanced system." He answered.

"Which means?"

"The system moves to fast for our programming. The lights are the residence, and we don't speak the same language." He answered, hold glitch up, "at least there aren't any viruses here."

"Good." She said beginning to walk away from.

"Wait AndrAIa!" He begged, "I am sorry."

She tilted her head back towards his direction, "Why?"

"For yelling at you." He mumbled and scuffed his boots against the black top. The little Enzo was still in there. That gave her some relief. She walked towards him and she started smiling.

"Okay." She leaned up and kissed him.

With a groan he tangled his lips with hers. Her fingers went up into his hair and his hands skimmed down the cool scales along her spine. She let out a breathy moan. "I want you Enzo."

He nodded with a nervous smile and began kissing her down her neck. Each time his lips touched her skin her body jerked towards his. He slid his tongue slowly cross her collar bone and she gasped. He began to pull at the straps of her seaweed colored bra. He needed to she her glorious breast.

As he peeled the layer away his hands trembled. His mouth went down to greet her violet nipple that was begging him for kiss. The sensitive tip swelled between his lips and his tongue laved over it.

"Yes! Enzo!" She cried as she began shoving her hand into his pants desperate to feel his cock. She took his length in her hand and he groaned. She began to rub his hard cock between her hands. Stroking it slowly.

"Good girl." He moaned. He began kissing down her chest. Slowly he went down her flat stomach and running his clever tongue in circles. She continued to slide her hands along him until he was beyond her reach.

He pulled on the sides of her tight pants and they slide down her sexy thighs. He groaned to find her not wearing panties. He stared down at her aqua curls, he had to touch her there. If he didn't he was sure he would die of deprivation.

"Enzo?" AndrAIa looked at him confused, but felt her face tingling. She knew her cheeks were probably flushed. The part of her that he was staring at squeezed in anticipation. He ran one of his large green fingers between the lips of her pussy. "YES!" She screamed.

He swirled his finger back in forth and up in down in that area. He watched her body tremble with pleasure and it was the most intense feeling of power he ever had. He was doing this, he was making this sexy woman in front of him moan with passion.

He found her entrance and pressed a finger inside her. Her eyes flashed wide and her breaths became hard and fast. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her. Slowly at first, but when he picked up speed she went wild. Her legs shook, her back arched, loud moans that were almost screams came out of her. Hard and fasted he went, as her juices covered his fingers.

Then he began to wonder what it would be like to taste her there. He pulled out his fingers and she whimpered at the tragic lost. Until he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her pussy. The sides of his beard tickled her legs, when he was leaning, but she couldn't even describe this feeling.

His tongue slid between her pussy lips and rolled along her clit. He continued to roll his tongue over that spot, because she reacted the best when he did it there. She lashed her head and back forth and her hair fanned out around here. Her hands tightened into fist and she screamed like crazy.


	17. Chapter 16: Not a Girl, Finally a Woman

Chapter 16

Not a girl, finally a woman

As Enzo kept kissing her pussy she flew off into a daze. Nothing had ever felt so good. How had they never done this before? Her body trembled in an intense orgasm, she looked up at the bright lights in amazement.

Soon his big body was over top of her, she began to pull off his vest and press kisses to his massive chest. Her hands wandered down his muscular chest and her fingers streamed down his torso to his pants. She unhooked his chain belt and whipped it off him. She yanked down his pants in a swift motion and his cock sprang forward. Feeling it before was a treat, but seeing it again was still stunning.

Enzo lined himself up with her enterance. He began to push in and she froze. It hurt a little. His eyes seemed to be glazed over. He was moaning hard than she was earlier. She didn't care about the pain she was experiencing. She began to undulate towards him, taking him deeper. She felt a small tearing and she knew that her virginity was gone, and she didn't care. It belonged to him, it always had.

"OH FUCK! ANDRAIA!" He groaned as she took him deeper. Her tight wet pussy walls were clenching his dick and milking him. He didn't know how much longer he could go. When he was seating as far as she could take him, he began bucking furiously.

Her pain faded and pleasured endured. They both were screaming as he pounded as hard as he could. His hand was on her nape clenching as he stared down into her eyes. She had never seen this kind of intensity in him, not even when he deleted viruses. She loved it.

The pleasure was building and he was finally over the edge. "Follow me!" He yelled with one last thrust. He could hardly hear his screams over hers in that moment. She was feeling it too. He came hard deep inside her pussy.

He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him and nozzled her face into his neck.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I love you." He breathed. Then he rolled over and pulled her into his side. They drifted off peacefully without any worries in their heart.


	18. Chapter 17: The final Countdown

Chapter 17

The Final Countdown

It had been cycles since they first had sex. It seemed to be still the best thing in the world. It relieved a lot of stress for them. It made them closer. Their relationship as a whole was great. However, Enzo's hatred for Megabyte was growing stronger and he was seeming to lose faith in finding Bob and Mainframe.

They continued to help systems beat games and make defenders. Enzo continued to delete viruses. The most recent game they had entered and were currently in was an Alien one.

To finish this watch season 3 of reboot. This is where it began!


End file.
